


only yours

by kinkynewt



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkynewt/pseuds/kinkynewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small smile appeared on Newt’s lip as he felt overwhelmed by the confession, “I love you too, Tommy. More than you ever will.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Thomas said softly and moved up that last half inch so that their lips could connect. Gently. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their loves into each other at that kiss. That kiss was hard but soft, hot but cool and a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, Newt knew what Thomas was feeling, and it made his love for him grow even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only yours

“Newt, look, I didn’t mean anything bad by it-”

“Really? You were checking him out, Tommy!” Newt shouted back, frustrated. What had started out as a fun day out had crashed and burned into a mess. It started when some guy was flirting with Thomas, his Tommy, at the bowling alley. It didn’t take too long for Newt to realise that the guy was much more good-looking and muscular than he was. And that hurt. Which was why Newt had dragged Thomas home and now, the two were arguing.

“Newt, he was attractive, yes. But nothing would ever have happened! He was a nice guy and he asked me to accompany him, and I said yes.” Thomas said, a pained look on his face, “Please, I don’t want us to fight.” Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, trying to pull him in.

Newt frowned at Thomas’ touch and wriggled out of his grasp, starting up again, “Really, Tommy? Really? He asked for your bloody number!” Newt wasn’t the possessive boyfriend, but if someone hit on what was his, in a not even subtle way, even he had his limits.

“You would think I would give strangers my phone number?” Thomas threw his hands in the air.

“You just said that he was an attractive and nice guy, you fucker. Why wouldn’t you?” Newt shouted and Thomas flinched at his words.

“Newt-”

Newt cut him off before he could say anything, “And you would rather keep him company, than me?” Newt was also not the crying type, but once again, he had his limits.

“No! I just…” Thomas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “You wouldn’t understand.”

Newt balled his hands into fists as he moved closer towards Thomas so that he was speaking into his face, “Then make me!”

Thomas was silent, staring hard at Newt. The latter spat out, “Fuck you. Just admit that you like him.”

“I don’t,” Thomas growled and stepped closer to Newt, too close. “I love you. And I’ll make you understand.” Thomas grabbed Newt’s face tightly and roughly pressed his lips against his. He kissed Newt so hard that it hurt the blond, and he leaned away, rubbing his lips together.

“I hate how I always have to fight for your bloody attention.” Newt said, his eyes shiny with tears. Thomas’ heart broke.

“Just because a guy flirted with me, doesn’t mean that I’ll abandon you, Newt.” Thomas whispered and ran his thumb over Newt’s lower lip gently before leaning in, kissing him slower and softer this time.

Newt kissed Thomas for a few seconds, feeling his lips before he pulled away. “He’s so much better than me.”

Thomas shook his head hastily, “No, he’s not.” He started to press kisses along Newt’s jaw, “You’re all I need. Only you.”

“I don’t deserve to be with you. I don’t deserve your love.” Newt whispered as tears leaked out of from the corner of his eyes.

Thomas pulled back and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that dropped, “Please don’t say things like that. I would choose you over anyone. I swear.”

“How do I know that you won’t?” Newt said, his gaze flickering from Thomas’s eyes to his lips. His heart was pounding hard in his chest.

“Because this,” Thomas paused to kiss Newt softly, “This is the only thing that I want. You are what I want.”

Newt’s eyes widened and he sniffed, “But-”

“No buts, I love you, Newt. So damn much.”

A small smile appeared on Newt’s lip as he felt overwhelmed by the confession, “I love you too, Tommy. More than you ever will.”

“We’ll see about that.” Thomas said softly and moved up that last half inch so that their lips could connect. Gently. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their loves into each other at that kiss. That kiss was hard but soft, hot but cool and a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, Newt knew what Thomas was feeling, and it made his love for him grow even more.

Thomas pulled away to kiss Newt’s forehead, then his nose and then finally his lips again. “I love you.” Thomas kept saying it as he started to kiss Newt’s neck and collarbone, savouring the feel of his warm skin against his lips.

Newt shivered at Thomas’ touch and held him close as he led them towards their bed. Thomas took the chance to take his shirt off and push Newt down on the bed before getting on top of him, “I miss you.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” Newt shakily said as Thomas dipped down to kiss and suck at his collarbones. He gasped when Thomas nipped playfully at the skin.

“Yeah, but I almost lost you.” Thomas murmured as he pulled Newt’s polo shirt over his head. The blond chuckled and he shook his head, “You would never have, anyway.”

Thomas threw Newt’s shirt behind him, “I thought I was going to.” Thomas trailed kisses down Newt’s chest and stomach before he went back up to kiss him. “I’ll prove to you that I love you.”

Newt smiled into the kiss as Thomas ran his tongue over his bottom lip. The brunet pulled away to kiss the side of Newt’s neck, “I love you so much.” Thomas unbuckled his and Newt’s jeans, tossing them to the floor. His fingers danced across the waistband of Newt’s boxers, taking his time to pull them down. Newt shuddered and thrust his hips up, “Tommy…”

Thomas settled in between Newt’s legs, one of his hands running up and down his thigh comfortingly, “I love you.” Newt smiled gently at Thomas until he took his cock in his hand, slowly moving it up and down. Newt moaned loudly, eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure.

Thomas removed his hand which was around Newt and pressed soft kisses against his thigh, “I love you,” Thomas heatedly said, “so much.” Newt groaned at the loss of friction and he started to stroke himself. Almost immediately, Thomas slapped his hand away, “No.” He leaned his head down and took Newt’s cock into his mouth, his swollen lips around him, sucking.

Newt cried out, head was thrown back with his fingers in Thomas’ hair, “Tommy! Oh fuck… I love you.” Thomas felt his cock twitch in his boxers at Newt’s moans. His eyes flickered up to make eye contact with Newt, hollowing his cheeks. Newt’s breath hitched as he whimpered, eyes squeezed shut, “Oh, Tommy… Oh, Jesus!”

To his dismay, Thomas lifted his head up with a kiss to Newt’s tip. Thomas rolled Newt over so that he was lying on his stomach, pressing kisses from the back of his neck down to the dimples on his spine, “I love you, Newt.”

“I love you too, Tommy.” Newt gasped out and Thomas sucked a hickey at the back of his neck, causing the blond to swallow hard. Newt tucked both of his arms and put it under his chest, sighing happily as Thomas started to trail kisses down his back, which was followed by goosebumps.

“Your whole body is going to be marked with hickies.” Thomas rasped as he sucked on the salty skin. Newt trembled under him. “Is t-that how you will prove how much you love me?” He breathily said.

“If I did that, your whole body would be full of hickies, and that’s not even enough.” Thomas teased as he cupped Newt’s fantastic ass, making the skin turn pink-ish. “I love you so fucking much.”

Newt jerked and arched his back, “Then mark me.” Newt closed his eyes and he heard the drawer open and close, then a package was being unwrapped, lube squirting onto something. Seconds later, he felt Thomas’ fingers tease at his hole, spreading his cheeks before his wet finger entered. Newt saw stars and arched his ass up, “Oh, Tommy! Fuck yes!”

Newt’s stomach tightened at the feeling and Thomas stilled as he pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, “Are you alright?” Newt swallowed and breathed out as he gritted his teeth, “Y-yes, just start moving.” Thomas slowly pumped his finger in and out of Newt, watching as Newt inhaled every time his finger moved. “I love you.” He whispered as he quickened his pace.

Newt moaned loudly, his skin prickling as Thomas started sucking on his shoulder, leaving more hickies around the area. He hovered over Newt completely now, finger still pumping in and out of him. Thomas kissed the lobe of Newt’s ear gently, licking it languidly. Then the nape of his neck, followed by the blades of his shoulders.

When Thomas was sure that Newt was ready, he added a second finger, then a third, and Newt had to bite the corner of his pillow to prevent obscene noises from coming out of his mouth. He managed to whimper, “Just fuck me, Tommy. Please.” Thomas swallowed hard as Newt begged. He teasingly said and he continued thrusting his fingers, “What?”

“I said, fuck me.” Newt hissed out and rolled over again so that he was lying on his back, facing Thomas. “I love you, Newt. So damn much.” Newt melted at Thomas’ words, who was hastily taking his boxers off, throwing it onto the ground. “I love you too, Tommy.”

“Good.” Thomas said breathlessly and he kissed Newt softly, “I love you.” Thomas rolled on a condom over his cock and he squirted more lube. “Ready?” Newt scoffed and winked at Thomas, “You know the answer to that.”

Thomas leaned down to kiss Newt again, positioning himself, “I love you so much.” He pushed in slowly and carefully into Newt. The blond bit back a moan as he gasped, hands going to Thomas’ back, gripping him tightly. Thomas pressed a hard kiss to Newt’s lips as he thrusted in and out of him, their foreheads pressed together.

He kept muttering ‘i love you’s as his lips moved towards Newt’s body, licking and biting at his neck. Newt whimpered and licked his lips, one hand reaching back to grip onto the headboard tightly, he raked his nails down Thomas’ back desperately.

Thomas thrust harder, yet slowed down at the thought of Newt being insecure. Of him thinking that he was not good enough. Him pointing out every flaw of his. He wanted Newt to know how much he meant to him. He wanted Newt to feel how much he loved him, even though it wasn’t possible to convey it completely.

“I love you.” Thomas whispered, putting all of his love and need and want for Newt in that one confession, kissing him softly. Newt sighed happily into the kiss, groaning into Thomas’ mouth as he quickened his pace. He knew and understood what Thomas was saying, what he was feeling, because he felt it too.

“I love you too, Tommy.” Newt breathed out and gasped as Thomas pulled out and switched their positions, now New was on top of him. He reached over for a packet of condoms, rolling it on him and lubing himself up before thrusting inside him. Soft kisses were pressed everywhere, on Thomas’ lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, everywhere.

Thomas moaned in pleasure as Newt stilled inside of him. He managed to whisper, “I love you so fucking much.” Newt kissed him again and started moving inside of him. The friction was hard at first, since Thomas hadn’t been stretched before hand, but it got easier as Newt moved his hips faster.

The only sound in the room was their skin slapping together and their moans, in sync. Thomas silenced Newt’s loud ones with a kiss, remembering about their surrounding neighbours. “We’re too loud, aren’t we?” Newt grunted as he thrust harder and deeper.

“Yeah.” Thomas shakily said, a moan coming right after. Newt smirked and kissed his neck, breathing onto his sweaty skin, “Great, I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” He felt Thomas hook a leg around his waist, panting heavily.

Newt lifted both of Thomas’ legs so that they were on his shoulders, then gripping the headboard tightly as he thrust impossibly deeper into him. Thomas’ mouth was wide open, crying out. Newt took that opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth, kissing him roughly.

Thomas gasped into Newt’s mouth as he hit that spot, “Newt! Oh fuck, oh Jesus, Newt!” He angled his hips to find that spot that made him see white. Newt dipped his tongue into Thomas’ collarbones, licking as he thrust faster, Thomas moaning every time.

Thomas guided Newt’s hand to his cock, the blond stroking it fast, thumb running over the tip. Thomas dug his nails into Newt’s back, “Oh fuck, Newt! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He screamed out a ‘fuck’ everytime Newt slammed back into him, the bed shaking as he did so.

Just as Thomas was about to come, Newt pulled out, moving to sit on his lap. “W-What are you doing?” Thomas hissed frantically. Newt didn’t answer as he lifted his hips up, then pushed down slowly on Thomas’ cock, so that he was ready to ride him. “Oh fuck!” Thomas groaned and sat up straight, Newt wrapping his legs around his waist as he started to move.

Newt kissed Thomas hard on his mouth, their lips starting to ache and feeling swollen. “Oh Christ…” Newt murmured as he lifted his hips then slammed down again, Thomas jerking up to keep up with his thrusts.

Thomas tugged on Newt’s earlobe with his teeth, “Keep doing that.” Newt quickened his bouncing, moaning as the bed shuddered beneath them. Thomas pulled Newt down for a filthy kiss, as the blond wrapped a hand around Thomas’ dick as he came, followed by Newt. They both sat there in silence, breathing in and out heavily. Newt smiled weakly and kissed Thomas much more softly, lifting his hips up and throwing the condom away, followed by Thomas’.

“I love you so much.” They both said simultaneously. They burst into laughter. “Oh my god.” They said it at the same time again. “Stop!” The couple laughed again and Newt laid back down into Thomas’ arms, his head resting on his chest.

“Do you get it yet?” Thomas murmured, drifting off to sleep.

“Get what?” Newt hummed happily as he kissed Thomas’ hand, looking up at him.

“I’ll only love you.” That was the last thing Thomas said before closing his eyes, asleep. Newt chuckled and whispered softly, so to not wake Thomas up, “I love you too.” He cuddled into Thomas’ side, wrapping his arms around his waist.

It felt so right, being in Thomas’ arms. _His Tommy._


End file.
